my skin
by mariel.cullenswan
Summary: situado en luna nueva " bella esta demaciado triste por el abandono de edward asi que compone una cancion y la empieza a cantar pero se sorprende el ver que alguien la esta obserbando desde la ventana"


**My skin **

Genial! Otra noche sola, Charlie se fue de pesca todo este fin de semana asi que aquí estoy sola en casa, no es que me importe quedarme sola pero desde que _el _se fue las noches son insoportables extraño sus abrazos, sus labios y… sus ojos esos ojos que me deslumbraban con sola una mirada.

-Edward- suspiro

Aun con solo pronunciar su nombre hace que mi corazón se contraiga de un insoportable dolor.

Necesito desahogarme ahora mismo pero ¿Cómo? Tal vez haciendo ejercicio, no demasiado agotador, amm lo tengo hace tiempo que no escribo una canción y creo que es el mejor momento para hacerlo

_--2 horas después-- _

Creo que esta lista y solo espero que mi voz no desafine un poco ya que hace tiempo no canto.

Take a look at my body (**Echa un vistazo a mi cuerpo)**  
Look at my hands (**mira mis manos**)  
There's so much here that i don't understand(**hay muchas cosas que aquí no entiendo**)  
Your face say these promises (**tus promesas para ahorrar las apariencias**)  
Whispered like prayers (**susurrabas como oraciones**)  
I don't need them (**no las necesito**)

Because i've been treated so wrong (**me han tratado tan mal**)  
I've been treated so long (**me han engañado durante tanto tiempo**)  
As if i'm becoming untouchable (**que me he vuelto intocable**)

_Recuerdo aquellos que se hacían llamar mis amigos. Recuerdo oír a jessica diciéndole a lauren lo loca y boba que era, que por eso Edward me dejo eso dolio demaciado cuando estaba apunto de salir oí a angela defenderme que bien aun tengo a una amiga en este mundo_

Well content loves the silence (**al desprecio le encanta el silencio**)  
It thrives in the dark (**y crece en la oscuridad**)  
With fine winding tendrils (**con serpeantes anillos**)  
That strangle the heart (**que estrangulan mi corazón**)  
They say that promises sweeten the blow (**dicen que esas promesas suavizan el golpe**)  
But i don't need them, no (**pero yo no las necesito, no**)  
I don't need them(**no las necesito**)

I've been treated so wrong (**me han tratado tan mal**)  
I've been treated so long (**me han engañado durante tanto tiempo**)  
As if i'm becoming untouchable (**que me he vuelto intocable**)

I'm the slow dying flower (**soy la flor que muere lentamente**)  
In the frost killing hour (**en las heladas horas**)  
Sweet turning sour anduntouchable (**el dulce volviéndose amargo**)

Oh, i need the darkness (**oh, necesito la oscuridad**)  
The sweetness (**la dulzura**)  
The sadness (**la tristeza**)  
The weakness (**la debilidad**)  
Oh, i need this (**oh, eso es lo que necesito**)

I need a lullaby (**necesito una nana**)  
A kiss good night (**un beso de buenas noches**)  
Angel sweet love of my life (**un ángel, dulce amor de mi vida**)  
Oh, i need this (**oh, es lo que necesito**)

I'm the slow dying flower (**soy la flor que muere lentamente**)  
In the frost killing hour (**en las heladas horas**)  
Sweet turning sour and untouchable (**el dulce volviéndose amargo**)

_en ese momento lo veo de reojo sentado en la ventana observándome estaba apundo de echarme en sus brazos pero tenia que acabar la canción, decirle todo lo que sentí en estos meses. Así que cante un poco mas fuerte_

Do you remember the way that you touched me before (**¿recuerdas la forma en que me tocabas antes?**)  
All the trembling sweetness i loved and adored (**toda esa dulzura que amaba antes**)  
Your face saying promised whispered like prayers (**tus promesas para ahorrar las apariencias susurrabas como oraciones**)  
I don't need them (**no las necesito**)

Oh, i need the darkness (**oh, necesito la oscuridad**)  
The sweetness (**la dulzura**)  
The sadness (**la tristeza**)  
The weakness (**la debilidad**)  
Oh, i need this(**oh, eso es lo que necesito**)

I need a lullaby (**necesito una nana**)  
A kiss good night (**un beso de buenas noches**)  
Angel sweet love of my life (**un ángel, dulce amor de mi vida**)

Oh, i need this (**oh, es lo que necesito **)

_en ese momento lo vi cara a cara _

Well is it dark enough (**Dime ¿esta lo bastante oscuro?**)  
Can you see me (**¿puedes verme?**)  
Do you want me (**¿me quieres?**)  
Can you reach me (**¿puedes alcanzarme?**)  
Oh, i'm leaving (**oh, me voy**)

-_Bella- pronuncio mi nombre, oh como extraña oírlo de sus labios_

You better shut your mouth (**entonces cállate**)  
And hold your breath (**y contén el aliento**)  
And kiss me now (**y bésame ahora**)  
And catch your death (**y detén tu muerte**)  
Oh, i mean this (**oh a eso me refería**)  
Oh, i mean this(**oh a eso me refería**)

Y en ese mismo momento me beso.

Como extrañaba esos labios suaves contra los míos pero este no era como los que acostumbraba ese beso transmitía dolor, tristeza y perdón. Y en mi cabeza había una gran pregunta ¿lo perdonaría?, ¿perdonaría el dolor que me hiso pasar?, en ese momento se separo de mi, me miro a los ojos y dijo:

-_Te amo bella, fui un idiota en pensar que te podría dejar. Eres mi luz, mi existencia , mi amor y te prometo que nunca escúchame NUNCA te volveré a dejar aunque tu seas quien me lo pida no lo hare por nada del mundo_- esa era una promesa, pero hay algo me hiso enfadar.

- _como cres que te voy a pedir que te vallas, te lavaron el cerebro , te amo mas que a mi vida y nunca voy a dejar que te aparten de mi- _me dio una de sus hermosas sonrisas torcidas y nos volvimos a besar.

* * *

grax por leerlo si les gusto dejen reviws

sean piadosos es mi primer fic

biiie


End file.
